


Day 4 | Scream

by bookishvice



Series: Fictober 2017 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Fingering, Erotic Massage, Gaymer, M/M, Misunderstandings, Twitch - Freeform, masseur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishvice/pseuds/bookishvice
Summary: Baekhyun takes a deep breath, and then lets the word vomit out. “I want you to make me scream like a banshee on Halloween night.” The fuck did I just say?





	Day 4 | Scream

A primal scream of unhinged pleasure blasts across the thin walls of Baekhyun’s apartment. It’s been happening more and more frequently in the last months. His newest neighbor, a sleepy-looking nerd he’s only caught a glimpse of one or two times, keeps bringing a new person into the apartment every couple of days.

It would be none of his damn business, except the erotic moans echoing through the walls are now happening so frequently, they’re messing with Baekhyun’s work. Way past beyond pissed and onto rage territory, Baekhyun struggles to maintain the happy and lively image he has for his channel.

Pausing the super awesome game he’s playing, he addresses his audience. “Hey, peeps. I’m going to have to cut this session short again.” Another scream followed by some moans interrupt him, and Baekhyun clenches his jaw while it dies down. He’s often torn between being annoyed and being so turned on he keeps dying in game for not concentrating enough. “You know why.”

 **FireHazrd:** aww man  
**ChillGuy:** fcking hell your neighbor is a dck  
**FireHazrd:** i wanted to see the boss battle  
**Chenny:** weren’t you going to file a complaint against them?

“I already did!” Baekhyun says, frustration boiling over. “The landlord said it would be preferable if I resolved any issues with the neighbor directly, because a formal complaint requires filling some official forms and stuff.”

 **ChillGuy:** then do it! knock on his door and rip him a new one!  
**OhMaster:** figuratively or…  
**Chenny:** i think you should keep trying. he is messing with your livelihood.

Baekhyun knows his viewers are right. He’s a Twitch gamer, and keeping a constant stream of daily videos is what keeps a roof over his head and food on the table. Cutting his live sessions has already started affecting his income leaving him this month dangerously close to being short on rent. “I’ve knocked on the guy’s door a few times, but he never answers. Either he sleeps like the dead after one of his sessions or he’s avoiding me.”

 **Chenny:** perhaps wait right until one of his clients leave  
**Chenny:** then before he can close the door, politely ask if he can keep the noise down?  
**ChillGuy:** JUST FUCK HIM UP! THAT’LL TEACH HIM

Baekhyun has been trying to avoid the awkwardness of arguing with the guy after he just had sex, but if there is no other way... “Yeah, okay. I’ll talk to him—” A filthy earsplitting yell. “—right after he finishes that.”

 **ChillGuy:** pretty sure he finished *wink*  
**FireHazrd:** go go go! then come back and kick some boss ass  
**Chenny:** if it doesn’t work, then file the complaint  
**OhMaster:** or just keep playing. the noises add a nice background track

After saying goodbye and logging off, Baekhyun heads to the bathroom for a short, but hopefully efficient, mirror pep-talk.

 

 

Baekhyun knocks on the door and waits. He has to knock twice more before he hears movement from inside. Then the door pulls open and Baekhyun’s brain short circuits. 

_Holy hell_. Standing before him is one semi-naked, tall, honeyed-tan piece of delicious-looking man flesh with gorgeous brown eyes, sleep-tousled brown hair, and luscious lips that would look perfect wrapped around Baekhyun’s cock. He suddenly wants to demand the guy service him too.

“Can I help you?”

Baekhyun’s thirsty-as-fuck mind struggles to remembers the name his landlord mentioned before. “A-Are you Kai?” _Smooth, motherfucker. Smooth._

“Yes?” Kai scratches at his smooth flat belly, his fingers lazily dragging over the hint of abs underneath.

It’s a beautiful torso, one Baekhyun can’t help but stare and lust after. He wants to fall to his knees right there in the hallway and nuzzle all that glorious skin. He’s more than a little breathless when he responds with, “I’m Baekhyun, your next-door neighbor.”

The guy yawns.

There’s something about the Kai’s uncaring attitude that suddenly ticks Baekhyun off, staving off his lust a little. Doesn’t he care that he’s constantly disrupting Baekhyun’s peace? Cutting short his work time and making him lose money? _Well, no. We’ve just met. Maybe I explain the problem first, idiot._

“Can I help you with anything?” Kai asks, and takes a step back and ready to shut the door.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath, and then lets the word vomit out. “I want you to make me scream like a banshee on Halloween night.” _The fuck did I just say?_

All the reaction Kai gives him is a sleepy blink and a tiny twitch of his lips. “Come on in.”

Wait…that’s not…What in the hell just happened? Baekhyun isn’t sure why he blurted that shit out, but why did Kai agree so easily?

In a slight daze, Baekhyun steps inside Kai’s apartment. It’s a mirror to Baekhyun’s own, except with less loud colors, gaming posters, consoles, and a super movie collection. Kai’s place has earthier nature-based décor with comfortable seating, and books and plants strewn everywhere. He follows Kai to the bedroom where there’s a long thin table covered with a cloth in the middle of the room, right in front of a very spacious bed.

Kai pats the massage table. “Take off your clothes and lie down.”

Baekhyun jumps, startled, before a wave of lust crashes his system. He glances at the table, thinks about it for a second, and shrugs. Maybe the guy liked to roleplay as a dirty masseur? _Who the fuck cares if he makes you scream like all the others?_ Alright then.

“You can use one of these towels to cover your lower half,” Kai says, offering said towel, which Baekhyun declines. Why cover up if they were going to be uncovering in some minutes anyways? If it’s a roleplay authenticity thing, Kai doesn’t seem to mind Baekhyun not going along with this.

“How did you know about my services?” Kai asks while watching Baekhyun strip.

“Uh, dude, the walls are paper thin,” Baekhyun says, rolling up his clothes and setting them aside. Then he stands there naked, with his hands on his hips, eyeing Kai. “I’ve heard you.”

The blush that stains Kai’s cheeks is ridiculously cute, and also completely out of character for someone who—by all evidenced sounds—gives mind-blowing dickings on the regular. Maybe the guy was embarrassed of the amount of times Baekhyun had heard him with another? Honestly, Baekhyun didn’t mind the amount, it was simply the loudness that bothered him since it messed with his business.

Kai points him to the table and waits for Baekhyun to settle down, before he…starts massaging. He starts slow, with sweeping motions up and down Baekhyun’s back, then concentrated efforts along his shoulders.

_Oh, okay. So, we’re doing this. The massage thing. Cool. Yeah. It’s nice._

It didn’t feel like roleplay though. Maybe the guy simply used the massage as foreplay? Like, as a way to get the engines hot and running before he jumped into action. But Baekhyun is an impatient little bitch. Always has been, always will be. And while a massage is nice, he went to Kai’s place to get his brains fucked, not to play tickle my back and make me relax.

Baekhyun moans softly. “Hmm, your hands feel good. Maybe you could go lower?” _Like, to my ass, preferably._

Kai does one sweep lower on his back, but returns to work over some knots along Baekhyun’s shoulders. “You’ve got a lot of tension here. Does your work involve being hunched over a desk?”

“Gamer. Gaming desk,” Baekhyun murmurs, and then twitches hard as Kai digs in his thumb against a really tight sport. “Oh! Right there.” When Kai digs in harder, he whimpers.

“It’s okay. Relax now.” Kai soothes him over, his hands moving over another section of his back now that the knot has relaxed. “Take a deep breath. Feel your chest expand. Let it out slowly.”

Being under Kai’s hand has him both relaxing and getting hard. His cock has chubbed up considerably, and Baekhyun squirms on the table wishing Kai got on with the main program—a good hard fuck. “I think I’m ready to turn over.”

“Not yet. Just breathe.” Kai seems to be in no hurry as he continues to massage and guide him through some breathing. “That’s it. Now allow yourself to feel. Feel my hands on your skin. Feel your muscles relaxing under the pressure. Very good. Keep breathing. Slowly, slowly.”

Baekhyun gives up on overthinking the strange state of aroused relaxation he’s in and simply enjoys it for now. He’s sliding into a sleepy state when Kai’s fingers start to knead lower and lower. The touch is still impersonal, yet having such big and strong hands grabbing handfuls of his ass inevitably makes his cock fully hard. _Finally!_

“Your hands are perfect.” 

Kai chuckles and kneads his glutes harder.

Baekhyun moans loud and wanton.

“Are you okay?” Kai asks, moving on to massage Baekhyun’s thighs, which is so not the desired effect he was looking for.

“Y-Yeah,” Baekhyun says, slightly embarrassed by now. Why the hell wasn’t Kai jumping him already?

Kai finishes “Ready for more?”

This is the best foreplay he’s ever had, but he so wants more. “Please.”

The sound of the cap of a bottle being opened has Baekhyun perking up. Fuck yes! If he’s getting the lube ready, it means it’s show time!

Kai lightly massages Baekhyun’s glutes with one hand, before lightly spreading him open to one side. He slides well-oiled fingers up and down Baekhyun’s crease, a soft touch that leaves the entire area completely sensitive. Occasionally, Kai presses the puckered entrance with his thumb or forefinger. It starts to create a beautiful anticipation, one that has Baekhyun pushing back every so often, trying to get something inside of him, something to alleviate the need to be filled.

It’s when the tip of Kai’s finger finally pushes inside his tight little bud and an almost electric shock sparks straight to his balls and cock, that Baekhyun loses his cool. “Need your cock now!” He wails and flips over on the table, raising his legs and offering himself like the sex-starved hermit gamer that he is. “Fuck me!”

That’s when things go horribly wrong.

Kai jumps back, eyes wide and face entirely red. He has a condom on the finger that he’d been prodding Baekhyun with, which is a bit clinical, but safety first, right? He stares a Baekhyun for long tense seconds, and then says, “I don’t know what you think this is, but I don’t fuck my clients.”

Baekhyun is…speechless. He’s also confused. In the ensuing silence, his brain shoots warnings all over his mind-scape and they scroll through in all caps—CLIENT? IS HE AN ESCORT? DID YOU JUST UNKNOWINGLY HIRE AN ESCORT’S SERVICE? WAIT. DO YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR HIS SERVICES NOW? HE DIDN’T GET YOU OFF, SO MAYBE HALF PRICE? FOCUS, DAMMIT. A CLIENT!?

They stay like that, one fully naked and spread open, oiled up enough that he could penguin slide down a well-polished floor. And the other with comfortable yoga pants, slightly tented at the crotch, and a face that’s about to catch on fire from embarrassment.

“I think…there’s been a miscommunication,” Baekhyun finally says, lowering his legs and sitting up.

Kai swallows, gaze darting down at Baekhyun’s crotch for a second before darting away.

Baekhyun grabs one of the nearby towels he’d declined earlier and settles it over lower half. “So, uh, I’m a gamer. That’s my legit job. W-What do you do?”

“I’m an erotic masseur,” Kai says, and removes the used condom from his finger with a loud snap.

Oh. _Oh_. Baekhyun wants to die. But also, thank fuck he doesn’t owe an escort hundreds for lightly teasing his hole. Still, the urge to put a towel over his head, walk back to his apartment, and never come out again is very strong. Because coming out would mean running the risk of seeing Kai and remembering the most horrible _oops_ of his entire life.

“Ah, I see,” Baekhyun responds, just to fill the silence. He jumps off the table, ready to leave and end this first meet train wreck. And then he gasps as a though crosses his mind. “Oh! No wonder you have a steady stream of people coming in and, by the shouts, also _coming_ on the regular.”

Kai tilts his head cutely. “What did you think was happening?”

“I, uh, just thought you were really good in bed.” Baekhyun runs a hand through his hair and pulls, hoping the pain will suddenly wake him up from this make-an-ass-of-yourself-in-front-of-the-hottest-hottie nightmare. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed.”

The sudden unrestrained laugh that comes out of Kai startles Baekhyun. It’s a full and rich sound, slightly screechy, but infectious nonetheless. Baekhyun can’t help but smile and then chuckle along.

“I’m sorry, too,” Kai says, smiling brilliantly and handing Baekhyun his clothes. “I shouldn’t have assumed you were a client.”

Quickly slipping back into his clothes and ignoring the lingering lust tingle in his balls, Baekhyun faces Kai. “I’m not going to complain.”

Kai blushes at this. It’s completely adorable how he can be an erotic masseur and blush so easily at a little flirting. “I just…I saw you standing there and I kinda, um, melted.”

Wait, what? Gorgeous, tanned-adonis Kai _melted_ at the sight of scrawny and pale Baekhyun? Okay, this had to be a fucking dream. Please, let it not be a dream.

Baekhyun inhales. “Y-You did?”

“Well, um, yeah,” Kai says guiding him out of the bedroom and into the open space of the kitchen and living room. “I’ve actually seen you around a few times, but I’m always too nervous introduce myself.”

“You have?” Baekhyun asks, eyes wide and still unbelieving of this turn of events. He came to his neighbors’ door hoping to tell the asshole to lay off the loud one-night stands so Baekhyun could have some PG-13 work time. Instead, he found himself the most gorgeous man in the world, who almost gave him an erotic massage, and was now confessing having certain feels for him. Baekhyun will not look a gift horse in the mouth.

“So, should we do this thing again? The right way this time.” Baekhyun grins at Kai’s confused brow. He walks to the door, opens it, and steps outside. He then knocks and waits.

Kai opens the door, lips twitching.

“Hey! Welcome to the neighborhood,” Baekhyun says, all smiles and cheer, loving the sparkle this leaves in Kai’s eyes. “I’m Baekhyun and I live next door. I’m a professional gamer and do Twitch vids on the afternoons. So, if you could keep it down during those hours, I would be grateful.”

Kai laughs, grabs onto Baekhyun’s shirt and drags him inside the apartment once more. Baekhyun doesn’t get a full erotic massage that first week or the next. But he does get a lot of laughs, many teasing touches and kisses, and a ton of love which he’d been missing even more than sex.


End file.
